


Volcano

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Offscreen death of spouse, arts and crafts, widower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Ffc day 17: VolcanoFeaturing a widower who calls over help for his son's science project.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Volcano

Tom blinks at his son. "So...you're telling me that you need to make a volcano...before tomorrow. And how long have you known about this project?" 

Benny's lip sticks out in a pout, and the eight-year-old is studiously avoiding Tom's eyes. 

Tom sighs, pulling Benny in for a side-hug. It makes sense. Angela had been the crafty-science-projecty person in their relationship. Things have been slipping through the cracks since her passing last year. "Well...let's figure it out, kiddo. I think I know who I can call." 

"Uncle Chase?" At least Benny looks excited about the prospect of seeing his late mom's step-brother.

"Exactamundo, buddy." 

Chase comes over laden with supply bags from JoAnn's that Tom immediately takes from him. "Heyyy!" Arms unencumbered, Chase lifts Benny up for a huge hug. "How have you been, bug? I've missed you!" 

"I saw you on Tuesday!" Benny giggles as Chase smacks his cheek with an exaggerated kiss. 

Truly, Chase has been amazing since Angie's death. Tom's not sure where they'd be without the extra support. 

"That was  _ so _ long ago though, Ben-Ben." Chase sets him down, comes for a friendly side hug with Tom. It's maybe too familiar of him, but Tom sweeps his hand through Chase's curly hair affectionately. 

They all settle around the table, Tom helping with the project whenever he's needed in between doing the dishes and getting their lunches prepped for tomorrow. 

It's way past Benny's bedtime when they finally finish, and Benny's eyelids are drooping, his head dropping down to the table every once and awhile. 

"Okay, kiddo, you're all set for tomorrow," Tom murmurs as he picks him up. He won't be able to for a whole lot longer; Benny's hitting a growth spurt that will probably finally put him out of reach of Tom's strength. 

Chase is quietly cleaning up the crafting mess in the kitchen when Tom comes back down, and Tom immediately feels guilty. 

"You don't have to-" 

Chase shuts him up with a light hand on his arm. He looks up into Tom's eyes, and it's not the same as Angie, obviously it isn't, but it kind of is. Enough that Tom almost leans in, just to set his head against Chase's forehead and  _ rest.  _ Take comfort from his companion. 

But he doesn't give in, because Chase isn't his. 

"I'm happy to help, Tom, really," Chase murmurs. His hand hasn't left Tom's bicep. "It hurts me to see you hurting. Both of you." 

Tom sits down heavily at the kitchen table, sighing, rubbing his hands over his eyes. He still has some work he needs to get done; he leaves early every day now to pick Benny up. 

Chase's fingers smooth over the tense muscles of his neck and Tom's own eyes droop. He lets them close, just for a moment, just indulges in the feeling of another human being touching him. He reaches up, closing his hand over Chase's, then bringing it down to brush a kiss over Chase's knuckles. "I can't be what you need right now." 

"I know," Chase replies softly, brushing over Tom's bearded cheek. "But I can be what you need." 

"That's not fair to you." 

"Life hasn't been very fair to you or Benny." Chase comes around, settling down in the chair next to him. "But I don't want to pressure you. The last thing I want you to feel from me is pressure. Just...know I'm here, okay?" 

Maybe it's because he's so tired, Tom's not really sure, but he finds himself leaning over, cupping Chase by the back of the neck and brushing their lips together. The kiss is sweet, soft, and nothing like kissing Angie, which Tom had been worried about. Still, the thought of comparison has him pulling back. "I can't- I just...I can't offer more than that." 

Chase's fingers cup his face. "I know," he repeats. "I know." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
